


Without a goodbye

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Deceit | Janus Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Angst, Everyone is abused really, Graphic Description, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Killer Janus, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roceit - Freeform, Toxic roceit - Freeform, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: The man laughed. "Sorry dear, I wasn't asking for your permission, call me selfish, but if there's something I want or need, something I couldn't possible live without, I take it. Being a little selfish now and then is good for the soul." He reassured.Roman let out a shaky breath, tears streaming hard down his face. "You don't have a soul."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Toxic roceit - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	Without a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con, murder, descriptive murder, stalking
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags.
> 
> As always apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes

It was meant to be a fun relaxing night for Roman, he and his boyfriend Patton were meant to head over to Roman's brother's house for dinner and movie night. Ever since his brother got together with their mutual friends Logan and Virgil everything was perfect the five were always meeting and catching up with each other and honestly he didn't think he and his brother were ever closer. 

  
  


Patton had texted him that he had finished work early so he would meet him there and if he could head to the shops to get a bottle of wine first.

Roman had smiled, a bottle of wine meant they would probably spend the night, which would mean pancakes the next day, it was always nice waking up and seeing everyone altogether.

  
  


When he was finished with work, he drove over to the shop then sent a message to the group chat asking if they wanted a particular kind of wine. But after a few minutes with no response he grabbed a red wine and went to purchase it, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

  
  


He sent another message saying he got red wine and sent a photo of the bottle. Again no one responded, no one had seen the messages, and as they had all gone through he knew it wasn't him. Perhaps he was overreacting, but he would have received a response by now. There was always at least someone on their phone - mainly Virgil - so surely someone must have seen them…

He was sure it was nothing, perhaps they were all busy doing something together. Yes surely that was it, mayhaps his brother had set fire to something again. He couldn't help but let out a snort at the thought, something's just never change.

  
  


Arriving at the house he could see that the lights were on and a shadow moving through the rooms before disappearing further inside.

_See,_ he thought to himself, _they're in there and everythings fine._

  
  


But he couldn't shake the feeling that things were in fact not fine.

As he walked up to the front door he became too aware of just how quiet the house was. 

Normally one would be able to hear the sounds of laughing or shouting or _something,_ not this oppressive silence that practically _screamed_ at him that something was clearly wrong.

_No!_ He was just being over dramatic, the others were probably talking quietly in the kitchen or something.

  
  


He started to knock on the door, only for it to creak open slowly after his fist connected to it.

He must be being pranked, but there was something in him yelling that this wasn't the case.

  
  


"Ree? Pat?" He called out as he walked further into the house, the front door clicking closed behind him.

He heard a floorboard creak.

He ignored the voice in his head that was urging him to turn around and run away - for all he knew his family could be in trouble.

Cautiously he made his way towards the noise, to the living room.

  
  
  


His eyes widened as he took in the horrifying sight of his brother tied up like a macabre Jesus to a guillotine cross, his own eyes were wide with fear, tears streaming down his face.

His twins eyes bulged upon noticing him entering the room, his voice was muffled as he tried to speak- to yell - from behind the gag.

  
  


Numbly Roman walked towards the device, there must be a way to safely get his brother out of this.

So numb with shock and distracted by studying the contraption he didn't see his brothers frantic, panicked looks behind him.

  
  


The tears in Remus's face fell harder as he tried to get his brother to just _look_ behind him - to behind the lounge door that was being slowly pushed closed, revealing a smirking man wearing half a face mask.

  
  


The man - the villain - had to forcefully restrain his glee, you see he had been planning this for so long, and so far it was going off without a hitch. 

Although this certainly wasn't the first time he pulled off such an artistic feat as this, it was the first time it really _meant_ something.

  
  


Silently as he could, he approached the oblivious twin.

  
  


Remus sobbed harder.

  
  


The floorboards creaked.

  
  


The man paused and Roman froze.

  
  


Slowly Roman turned, the man delighted in the way those pretty pale blue eyes lit up in fear.

  
  


"Don't be scared." His voice was soft, full of sweetness and lies.

  
  


Roman swallowed nervously, anxiously.

  
  


"Please," he creaked, "Please let him go, I-I'll do anything. Just p-please." 

  
  


Roman remained frozen where he stood as the man approached, gently wrapping an arm around the others slim waist, biting back the urge to just _squeeze_ the smaller male's shaking frame. 

He slowly moved the other so he was facing his brother.

Twin eyes connected, fear, sadness, _love_.

  
  


"Unfortunately there's nothing that can be done." It was almost like the man was commenting on perhaps a bad storm, where nobody could do anything for the day; not sentencing his brother to death.

  
  


" _Please_." He begged, his voice a harsh whisper and filled with emotions.

  
  


"Say goodbye."

  
  


Twin eyes widened in shock, locked onto each other.

  
  


For the last time.

  
  
  


He watched as his brothers head tumbled to the floor with a wet sounding splat. The sound of the metal slicing through flesh forever burned into his mind.

  
  


The man smiled, _just perfect._

  
  


"Oh this reminds me," the man said, tone light. "I left a gift for you in the kitchen, why don't you go take a look." He then gently pushed a paralysed Roman towards the kitchen. 

"I'm sure you want to see your _boyfriend_ after all."

_Patton!_

The thought of his boyfriend had his legs unlocking as he stumbled from the room and to the kitchen, he had to save Pat before he… like Remus.

  
  


_Gods._

  
  


He let out a sob, his brothers fearful eyes flashing in his mind.

  
  


He pushed the door to the kitchen open.

  
  
  


Then he threw up.

  
  


He was already too late.

  
  


His boyfriends body torn to shreds, his insides strung up on display, his head the centrepiece, on the kitchen table.

He backed out.

  
  


He spun around.

  
  


The man was nowhere to be seen.

  
  


He heard a thump from upstairs.

_The others._

  
  


He ran up the stairs - another thump - he went to the door, it was to the bathroom.

He opened it.

  
  


"Roman!" A hoarse voice cried out shocked, scared, _relieved._

"Virgil!" He went to take a step.

"Don't! He's rigged it, there's little wires everywhere, one wrong move and I'm…" he trailed off, his own blue eyes looking at him in fear.

"There has to be a way to get you out of this." Roman said, looking at where the wires came from, thinking that there must be a way to dismantle them.

"There's only one exit for him I'm afraid."

Roman froze and Virgil growled.

The man began walking over as casual as anything, flipping a coin as he went.

  
  


"You! You sick fuck! I always knew you were crazy!" 

Roman frowned. "You know him?"

Virgil ignored him. "Just you wait till I get my hands on you." He hissed out, doing his best to keep perfectly still.

  
  


The man just smirked. "Oh Virgil, I'm afraid you won't be doing anything to me or in general ever again." 

He flipped the coin for one last time.

Both Roman and Virgil watched with wide eyes as it flew through the air, then began travelling down, down, _down._

  
  


"No!" Virgil cried out, tears now slowly falling, but the coin landed, and it was ok, it missed the wires. He let out a relieved sigh, a sigh that made him shift, just a little, just enough.

There was a snapping sound. His eyes widened once more as his shoulders tensed back up. He looked over at Roman, fear and regret clear in his eyes. He fucked up.

  
  


And Roman had to watch.

  
  


Watch as those wires moved and pulled tight with surprising force, enough force to slice through a person. He was vaguely aware of the sound of something like gears turning, but not really, not as his head rang with static, he could feel blood spray out on to him, he watched as pieces of his friend _fell apart - slid apart._

  
  


He backed away, ignoring the man that was smiling almost fondly at him.

  
  


His back hit another door. _The master bedroom_ his mind supplied, with his back still to the door he blindly reached for the handle, only for the door to practically fall open as something came falling from behind it. 

It was only half of Logan.

  
  
  


_But where's the rest of him?_ His mind dully wondered.

He glanced into the room, little cubes of flesh littered around the room, almost as if half of his friend became pixelated.

  
  


Slowly he closed the door. 

And threw up once more.

  
  


His friends, _his family…_ they were all gone, ripped apart (quite literally) ripped from him.

  
  


All to suddenly he became aware of a hand gently rubbing at his back.

He thinks the man might be saying something, but the words barely reached him.

  
  


He bolted.

  
  


He was down the stairs and in the entrance hall before his mind caught up with his actions. But then there was a blur and a figure in front of the door.

The man grinned at him.

  
  


His teeth sharp and his half mask glinting oddly in the light.

He slowly back up till his back hit something, he looked behind himself, just a wall with no escape, he looked back towards the man and let out a little cry.

He was right _there._

  
  


Looking down at him with that fond look.

Roman looked away.

Virgil new him, he was sure Remus had known this man too.

"Who are you?' He whispered.

  
  


The man reached out to gently stroke his cheek.

"We've meet before, so long ago, though it doesn't surprise me you don't remember. My name is Janus."

  
  


Roman swallowed the lump in his throat, the name floated around his head, he was sure he heard that name before.

The hand stopped stroking his cheek, now just gently cupping it instead.

"G-get it o-over with."

  
  


The man titled his head to the side, staring quizzically down at him.

"Get what over with dear?"

  
  


"P-please, just k-kill me al-already."

  
  


"Kill you? Oh goodness no my dear, I have no intention of doing that to you."

  
  


Roman looked back up at him with shock. "W-why not?"

  
  


The man chuckled and shook his head. "I've spent so long trying to make my way back to you, so long planning how to extract my revenge on those who have wronged me and stood in my way, who took you from and kept you hidden, and finally, _finally,_ I have you. And I'm _never_ going to let you go again."

  
  


Roman stared at him aghast. "I-I, y-you… I don't even _know_ you! And you murdered my entire family and then think you have some right to _keep_ me - "

"Oh but we do know each other, _so well_ , or once you knew me, not anymore but that's fine, you have plenty of time to re-know me. But I _know_ you, better than you know yourself, and trust me I know that sounds cliche but - " 

Here he cut himself, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out some photos, he held them up for Roman to see.

Two little boys smiling side by side, the man - Janus - clearly one of the boys the other… the other was him. 

He couldn't deny it.

He'd seen other photos of his young self in that silly little prince costume he had loved so much.

another photo showed them slightly older holding up fishes at a lake, he could see Remus behind them dressed as a shark.

  
  


Then there were photos of just him, some taken at a distance, others more bold and up close.

Photos of him on the stage, with Patton - a thick red X over his boyfriends face - at the shops, with his brother, in bed, _in the shower._

  
  


He was vaguely aware of the fact he could no longer breath, his back sliding down the wall, his hands coming up to pull at his hair.

"I don't understand, who are you! Why are you doing this to me!"

  
  


"I thought it was obvious." The man - Janus said, his tone still light, still smiling.

"Because I love you, always have and always will, and like I said before, I'm finally able to take you back."

  
  


"You can't have me." He had hoped his tone would convey his _rage,_ instead it screamed his fear.

The man laughed. "Sorry dear, I wasn't asking for your permission, call me selfish, but if there's something I want or need, something I couldn't possible live without, I take it. Being a little selfish now and then is good for the soul." He reassured.

  
  


Roman let out a shaky breath, tears streaming hard down his face. "You don't have a soul."

The man smirked at him as he reached down and forced him up. "Perhaps not. But I'll settle for owning yours. Now are you going to be a good boy and walk out with me quietly and calmly or are you going to cause a scene and force me to act accordingly?"

  
  


Really he didn't know why he did it, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere, be he had to _try_.

  
  


He ran once more, but a hand tightly gripping his bicep stopping him from going anywhere.

The man let out a fond sounding sigh.

  
  


"A scene it is then." 

Roman cried out as the man slammed him against the wall hard enough that he was sure the back of his head was bleeding. 

Taking advantage of his new lovers dazed state, Janus reached into the pocket inside his coat, pulling out a needle filled with just the right amount of liquid needed to sedate his lover long enough to take him to his new home.

Removing the cap he quickly injected the stuff. Roman coming back long enough to try and fight him off, but he was too late, and then the drug began to instantly take affect.

Roman's head spun as he fell forward, arms wrapping securely around him, lifting him up bridal style, the last thing he was aware of was the stars swirling in the night sky before losing consciousness.

  
  
  
  


He next came to lying in the middle of an overly grand four poster king size bed, fairy lights were wrapped around the bed, the warm light was his only source of light.

He had a moment of blind confusion, what happened? Where was he?

Then the door creaked open.

"Ahh good, you're up."

  
  
  


Memories flooded back, his brother and Virgil looking at him in fear as they were killed, Logan and Patton already torn to shreds.

He placed a hand over his mouth and started sobbing.

  
  


Janus tutted at the sight, coming over to comfort the other.

"Don't feel sad about them baby, they never loved you as much as I do."

He went to pull Roman in for a hug but the other recoiled back.

  
  


Janus clicked his tongue in annoyance, reminding himself to be patient with the smaller male, but he could barely wait another second. 

He had longed for this for years.

  
  


"Get away from me! Either kill me or fuck off!" Roman cried, his tone hysterical as his mind played that night's events on repeat.

Roman then took in the man's appearance, an older version of the little boy in the photos, scars and all.

  
  


"Now _Roman._ I understand this is a lot for you to take in, in one night. But I won't let you disrespect me so much."

Roman glared at the man. "I couldn't give a shit what you want! You've _ruined my life!_ What did I do you! What did I do that was so bad you had to - "

Roman fell back against the bed. His eyes squeezed shut at the pain from his mouth, his tongue swiped over his bottom lip, blood.

He looked fearfully up at the other man, who was staring at him blankly.

  
  


"This isn't a discussion we can have now, not whilst you're clearly not in the right frame of mind for it."

Roman said nothing as he sat himself half up.

  
  


He soon began trying to quickly back away as Janus crawled on top of him, his fingers gently tracing over his mouth to the cut on his bottom lip, a frown taking over his features.

"You've already made me hurt you. I dont want to hurt you, but I will if I must." He warned.

Janus then cupped Roman's soft face between his hands, his hold firm as he kept the other in place, he leant forward then, lips brushing over the other's.

Soft at first, almost barely touching, but then he deepened it.

He crawled further up the others stiff body, forcing the body beneath him to move up the bed, to settle in a way that allowed him to fit comfortably.

  
  


Roman didn't know what to do, he was sure this wasn't real, that this was just a nightmare. But it _felt_ real, the heartache, the pain, _the fear._

  
  


Janus pulled away to look down at his treasure. 

"S-stop, please s-stop." Roman begged, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he stared up fearfully at him.

Janus merely smiled.

  
  


"Don't be scared." His voice was soft, full of sweetness and lies. 

_Twin eyes gone._

  
  


Roman sobbed, loud and hard. Unable to fight back as his clothes were removed, unable to protest as fingers moved inside him, far too soon replaced with something big.

  
  


His sobs trailed off to silence, his eyes becoming glassy as he stared off into the distance, the sounds of the bed creaking and squeaking echoed around the room along with Janus's grunts of pleasure as he fucked unabashedly into the smaller male harsh and fast.

  
  


He didn't stop or slow till he had painted the others insides white. He didn't bother pulling out, just settled down beside him, holding him close.

  
  


He hummed softly as he brushed a hand through Roman's soft hair.

  
  


He smirked to himself and held the others limp form tighter.

  
  


Finally, he had won what was rightfully his and all.was right with the world again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my.head for a while, alas, it didnt turn out quite how I wanted. This is a one shot but I may continue or something, we'll see


End file.
